


Avesso

by anjosetsuna



Series: Droubbletober - Cuidado com a Cuca (Brazilian folklore) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Caipora, Curupira - Freeform, Double Drabble, Gen, droubble, folclore brasileiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "— Igoam, você sabe que é difícil procurar seu pai, o caminho é sempre ao contrário, então o começo é o fim, mas você também sabe como é fácil agradá-lo."





	Avesso

A criança ruiva encarava no espelho as sardas amareladas, detestava com todas as forças aquelas marquinhas, pois na escola era motivo de gozação. Esfregava a pequena blusa no rosto numa tentativa vã de apagar "aquilo" do rosto.

— Igoam, você sabe que não vai sair, pare com isso.

— Mas mãe…

A matriarca, de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto sua criança, lhe abraçou por trás com carinho, encarando o espelho junto com sua cria.

As duas figuras de cabelos de fogo tinham olhares cansados e tristes, a perseguição da última noite pelos caçadores havia deixado machucados na mulher. O cheio forte de tabaco tomou conta do ambiente e a mulher apertou mais o abraço, apoiando o queixo na pequenina cabeça, esperando que as lágrimas infantis cessassem.

— Igoam, você sabe que é difícil procurar seu pai, o caminho é sempre ao contrário, então o começo é o fim, mas você também sabe como é fácil agradá-lo.

A Caipora levantou, estendeu uma garrafa de cachaça à criança, que assentiu e caminhou para fora da gruta, que usavam de casa, perto de uma pequena cidade.

— Que Curupira lhe proteja até você encontrá-lo, criança.

A mulher saiu atrás do cheiro do tabaco, iria se vingar daqueles machucados.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguns consideram a Caipora a versão feminina do Curupira, então porque não uma família feliz :P  
> Igoam é anagrama de Maigo. Até que ficou bem cara de indio isso cof.  
> Maigo = perdido, criança perdida.


End file.
